A faucet of the prior art connected to a bath tub or a toilet basin has the structure shown in FIG. 6. The faucet comprises a valve body having outer screw threads and consisting of a head portion and a main body that are different parts on an integral body. The bottom end of the main body is extended with a valve tube shrinking toward the connection port of a shower head. The installation of the faucet onto a bath tub or a basin is done by the engagement with a clipping part underneath the attached surface. A water outlet is mounted on the valve body, and a water divider is seal with in the valve body for controlling the water direction.
However, because of the expanded portion of the valve tube of the faucet, the faucet should be inserted into the installation hole on the attached material from below, special installation tools and a variety, of faucets corresponding to bath tubs of different styles are necessary.
Further, the faucet of the prior art has a water outlet for a shower head; but, due to that the valve body is an integral part of the faucet, a water divider controlling the outward direction of water will be disposed within the valve body by a special tool and from above, which is a difficult and therefore time-consuming process.
Further, the installation of the faucet of the prior art to a bath tub needs a single hand extending to a tight space under the surface of installation, which is difficult to apply force and to attain required precision. If the space is too tight, a special tool is needed to assist the applying hand. Therefore, such a tedious assembling process needs to be improved.